A Cold Warm Evening
by andriy
Summary: This is for the Rune Heaven contest. Theme " Warmth ". Will Nicholas ever get what he wants? But what is it that he wants?


_**This is an entry for the Rune Heaven monthly contest. Theme: Warmth**_

**A Cold Warm Evening**

It was a bright winter day, one of the good days of the season on which the cold and the snow seem quite pleasant, a great day to go on a picnic, a great day to play outside.

All the villagers in Kardia were enjoying the day. Likewise, Cecilia and Nicholas, being the children they are, ran wild in the public square while throwing snow balls at each other. They surely were having a blast. The expression on their faces says it all. They were laughing and screaming out loud, one running after another. The white smooth layer of snow on the floor of the public square was now a mess. However, it also had a beauty of its own, the beautiful scene of two children enjoying themselves freely and happily. Here, no one tells them what to do, there were no rules, nothing. They were truly themselves.

Evening approached, the sky turned from yellow to orange, it was the time of the day when the might of the sun deteriorates but nevertheless, the beauty of the scene was unquestionable. Cecilia and Nicholas stopped playing eventually and sat on a bench in the square.

So, there they were, sharing a breath-taking view, sitting next to each other keeping each other company while enjoying the magnificent view. Neither of them wanted the moment to end anytime soon.

"It's a shame there's no one else with us. I'm sure they will all like to see the view" Cecilia said to Nicholas, while incessantly staring at the wondrous sky.

"Yes... It is quite a scene." Nicholas agreed, without taking his eyes off the sky.

"I wish Daddy was here with us. It'd be fun." Her face turned to Nicholas, smiling.

"Yeah... I'm sure he'll love it. "

Just after he replied, he heard footsteps approaching them. Nicholas turned around and so did Cecilia. It was Russell.

"Daddy!" Cecilia called out to her father and ran at him. Russell bent over and lifted Cecilia by her waist and pulled her into his arms.

"It's getting cold now, Ceci. Why don't you put this on?" Russell put her down and took out a pink woollen coat out of his rucksack. He offered to put it on for her. She happily agreed.

"Ceci, we are going to have a bath now. Say good-bye to Nicholas."

"Are we going to see Miss Melody, Daddy? "

"Yes, we are. So come along sweetheart" Russell said with a kind warming smile.

"Ok, bye Nicholas "Cecilia said her final good bye to her friend for the day.

Nicholas waved her good bye. He watched Cecilia and her father left. Their smiles for each other, the holding of their hands seems so warm. The way Cecilia looks at her father, the way Russell looks at her father made Nicholas wonder what it's like to have a father. Even he can see the caring warmth of love Russell has for his daughter. He envied Cecilia. He wished he had a father. He wished he had a father. He wanted to be loved by his father. He wanted to feel the warmth of love.

He gazed at the sky for a good few minutes, wondering about those things, picturing himself with his father, feeling quite happy and at the same time, quite sad. It was already pretty cold outside but he was so deep in thought he did not realise. He didn't notice anything. He was busying finding the warmth of love in his mind.

Suddenly, he snapped out and found a blue blanket on him. His mother had come.

"What were you thinking, Nicholas?" Sabrina asked with a warm smile. A smile as warm as the one Russell gave Cecilia. Nicholas looked deeply into his mother's blue eyes. Her loving smile warmed him to his very soul despite the cold weather. He was happy to see her, especially now for he needed her warmth, the warmth of her smiles and hugs the warmth of his mother, the warmth of a parent.

"I love you mom" said Nicholas closing his eyes, and hugged her. Sabrina was quite surprised and elated to hear those words from him, for they meant the world to her. Seeing her son smile and tell her those words is all the warmth she could ever ask for.

_**Well this is it. It's my first time competing in a contest. Hope u enjoyed reading it. **___


End file.
